Love just doesn't know it's boundaries
by popppsicle
Summary: Set in future where Zoey is queen of vampyres and Stark is her consort but she treats him like a servant. Bored Stark and goes to Cali where he meets Hermione, who is in a wizard uni. Lots of cheating, breaking-up etc is soon to come.
1. All starts at the beggining

**Hey there! This is my first fanfic - hope you like it! For now, Zoey is pretty stuck-up, arrogant, etc, but she will soon soften up :) Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to P.C Cast, Kristen Cast and J.K Rowling.  
**

Zoey Redbird, queen of vampires, sunk into her brilliant ruby embroidered throne.

"Stark, fetch me some blood," she demanded, greediness upon her arrogant face.

"Of course, my queen," gulped Stark. He rolled up his sleeve, and brought his fist to Zoey's cherry-red mouth. She smiled.

"Why, Stark, you've been bitten by a vampyre, who is not me?" she laughed coldly, "was it you that caused me that pain before? Stark, why do you break our imprint?"

Stark closed his mind quickly. He was _not_ going to let Zoey see her. He knew Zoey too well to not trust her with this kind of stuff. He could once, a long time ago. Back in House Of Night, Zoey was just a confused young fledgling. After she changed in to a full vampyre, it all fell apart. Nyx granted her with one more gift: the gift to torture. Everything has been hell since then.

Zoey lingered her bloodcurdling fingers onto Stark's bite mark. She closed her eyes.

"Brunette," she said. After a pause, Zoey frowned. "Not human, but not vampyre either. All I can see is school. Is she a fledgling Stark?" Zoey opened her eyes, staring upon Stark's fearful face.

Stark said nothing.

"Tell me!" cried Zoey, pointing her long finger at Stark. He cried out in pain.

"Hermione! Her name is Hermione!"

Zoey smiled again, this time showing her dead-white teeth. She lowered her finger. Stark gasped as the pain was released.

"Hermione! What an unusual name. Now, why is she fooling around with my boy?" Zoey raised her finger again. Stark gasped. Zoey smiled. She had no mercy. "Where is she from, and _what_ is she?" Zoey bellowed ferociously.

Stark paused, silently whimpering. He couldn't hold it anymore. He spilled.

"Her name is Her-rmione, she-she's British! She's a…"

"WHAT?" screamed Zoey, rising from her throne.

"She's a WITCH!" cried Stark. Zoey's hand dropped in surprise. Stark gasped for air.

**Hiya! Thanks for reading, if you have. I know this chapter is pretty short, but i'll try to make them longer. :) **


	2. It was only one night

**Hello there! Thank you SO much for reading this if you are! Just wanted to say please review! :D **

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to the one and trulies- PC Cast, Kristen Cast and JK Rowling :D  
**

Hermione Granger collected her books from her last lesson and made her way wearily towards her dorm. There weren't many students from Hogwarts who decided to do MagiCollege. Her friends Ginny and Harry had decided they would like to get their wiz-ploma on Dark Arts, to become aurors, while Hermione set her hopes on potions. Harry is convinced Hermione only did potions to stare at the new potions teacher all day (like most of the other girls) who has been known as "hot" around MagiCollege – but Professor Thornshell was the least on her mind. What she was thinking about was the guy she bumped into while she was in California for an advanced class. The guy who had offered her a coffee, to what she accepted. He wore sunglasses, but inside the coffee shop he took them off, revealing an oval face with beautiful red tattoos on the sides. She discovered he liked archery, while with her, he discovered she liked Chemistry. He sounded a little nervous, like he was waiting for something terrible to happen, but nothing really did. It was perfect. A couples days later he had even invited Hermione to his small apartment. James Stark was his name.

Hermione awkwardly gasped in the middle of the hall as she remembered what he had told her.

He was a vampyre. One of those House of Night people. Hermione had a friend who had been marked at fifth year. Hermione felt bad that she had even forgotten her name. But this shame soon passed as Hermione also thought of the way Stark had bit her. How good it had felt, and she didn't even feel he had rushed it.

Hermione strolled into her dorm, whistling a classical tune. She gasped as she looked up.

It was Ginny. She was wearing a tight yellow top and denim miniskirt. Hermione quickly closed the door.

"Ginny! What are you doing here?" Hermione gasped.

"Shhhh! It's okay, it's okay! I don't want Harry to hear, I think he's around outside," Hermione huffed in frustration. "I'm sorry Hermione, I just really missed you! I hadn't seen you since before you left for America!"

"Ginny, we are over! It was only one night, I was drunk! Forgive me! Can we just be friends?" replied Hermione, sincerely.

"But I don't want to be friends! I felt something that evening, and I know you did too!"

"No I did not! You're going out with one of my best friends! I could never betray him again like that!"

"Please, PLEASE, just one more kiss!"

"NO! Get out!"

"I will not leave unless you kiss me!"

"NO!"

"KISS ME!"

Hermione pecked her on the cheek.

"Happy now?" Hermione grinned, but not for long as Ginny swooped in and gave her a massive kiss. Hermione was hypnotized, and could not let go. It was an awfully long kiss, but Ginny suddenly released.

"Sorry babe, I was running out of breath," gasped Ginny, smirking.

"MORE!" Hermione yelled. She pulled Ginny in again, and pressed her hungry lips to hers.

Ginny had used her 'Love Me' lip balm, created by her older twin brothers. It was only temporary, but it worked like sunshine if you keep putting it on. She even used it with Harry sometimes, to keep the spark there.

In her mind, Ginny was grinning the whole time.

**Hello! Thanks for reading x I really appreciate it.**


	3. Keep herself from swooning,

**Hey guys! If you're reading this, thanks so much! And also PLEASE review! i would really like some feedback. I'm sorry this chapter is short, it looked longer on Word lol. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, and unfortunately, never will :( they belong to the Casts and J.K Rowling :)  
**

Stark trudged out of the room after dinner, telling Zoey he had some work to do. Zoey was sat in their dining room, hands on her lap, wondering about this witch.

_Hermione. Is it French? I have no clue. _Thought Zoey. _Well, if Stark thinks I allow him to'fool around', he might just have to think again, won't he? I must have my revenge._

"Air come to me," a gust of wind showered Zoey's petite face. "Take me to Aphrodite." Zoey smirked. She hadn't seen Aphrodite since the night she became queen. It was the celebration party, on the Isle of Skye. All of Tulsa House of Night had went, and those people had invited their friends, and those people had invite _their _friends and so on, so that made the whole of the Isle Of Skye covered in vamps, humans, alcohol and _blood._

Aphrodite had just walked in on Darius cheating on another woman (Aphrodite didn't recognize who, thankfully since it was _Zoey)_ the day before and so that night she drank 'till she couldn't remember his name anymore. Zoey was also very tipsy and so when Aphrodite starting hitting on her, Zoey did not refuse. With Zoey, it was pretty normal going off with people like that, but strangely enough, she never forgot about Aphrodite. And Aphrodite never, ever forgot about her.

Zoey found herself in front of a gorgeous pink mansion with a large shiny, wooden porch, flowers under the windows and on the balconies. She had no idea which country or state she was in, but the sun was blazing onto her, making her feel uncomfortable in this very hot place. Zoey thanked air, then knocked on the door. There was no answer. Zoey frowned a little, then knocked again.

Pause.

Zoey knocked once more.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming. Seriously, people, don't be a bitch!" said a familiar voice.

Aphrodite swung open the door, looking more attractive than ever. Zoey had to keep herself from swooning - keeping mean-queen reputation up.

Aphrodite was wearing a tight leather dress with a zip that showed off her boobs and shiny stiletto heels that clicked when she walked.

_She has not changed_ thought Zoey, a small smile smacked onto her lips.

"Zoey," gasped Aphrodite, a grin spreading across flawless face. It was hard to catch Aphrodite in these moments, so Zoey decided to make the most of it.

She closed the small space between them, and their lips met.

"So, what have you been doing since the last time I saw you? How did you get to buy this amazing house?" asked Zoey, curled up naked next to Aphrodite on her magnificent king-sized bed.

"Well, the story is quite embarrassing and sad, really. After I left Darius, and after…you know – 'our night', I went through a really horrible phase," Aphrodite hugged Zoey closer. "Lots of alcohol and occasionally drugs were mixed into my life. I then realized the fortune I had inherited from my parents was seriously running low – so I decided to do something quick that could gain a lot of money,"

Zoey knew it immediately.

"Prostitution." said Zoey.

Aphrodite nodded, awkwardly. Zoey could see small tears in the corners of her eyes.

"I'm so un-proud of it, and when I try to regret it, I realize 'Aphrodite, if you hadn't done that, you wouldn't been here today!' But while doing that job, I wasn't earning quite as much money as I wanted too. So one night at work, I met a guy. He was seriously rich, but very ugly looking and very old. He tipped me about fifty dollars, and asked me to call him. And you know what? I did. I was _that_ desperate. We hooked up, and to be honest, he wasn't such a bad guy. I did not have _those_ feelings for him, but he could have easily been my friend. He spoilt me. He bought this beautiful place, in my favorite color, pink, and so many other things. Then one night, he proposed. Quite simply, to be honest. He had just gotten back from the doctors because something had been aching him in his head, and he just proposed. I saw his face – it was a bit like a really cute wrinkly puppy, so I just could not say no. Our wedding was pretty immediate – he insisted it," Now Aphrodite was crying obviously, "And on our honeymoon, he took me to Malta, we just got to the hotel, he layed down, and closed his eyes," Aphrodite was turning red and crying freely. "And I tried to wake him, I did, I was very consistent, but I just could not!" Aphrodite took a deep breath, "He was dead."

Zoey felt great sympathy for Aphrodite, and understood her story completely. He had just gotten back from the doctors, who had obviously told him he was going to die.

"And I inherited everything. He loved me so much, everything he had, he left for me. Today I am incredibly guilty how I did not do such thing to love him back." Aphrodite wiped her tears away, gaining her confidence again.

**Heya! Just to remind you, please review! i would incredibly enjoy some feedback!**


	4. Maybe a hot tub?

**Hello! Thanks for reading so far. Pretty please review? A cherry on top?**

**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine **** they belong to the Casts and Miss Rowling. **

**Hope you like the story!**

Stark slumped into his comfortable leather chair, and thought hard. He was bound to Zoey, for life, but he did not love her anymore. He liked Hermione.

"Oh, I'm so confused!" cried Stark to himself. He put his head in his hands. Being strong, he dragged his head upwards again, wiping the small tears away.

Suddenly he saw a magnificent being.

"Nyx!" said Stark, surprised, but in ways, also relieved.

"My dear Stark. You are not the only guardian to have disobeyed their oath. To be truthful, I do not blame you. My little fledgling she was once, has turned into a monster. Therefore, I free you from your oath. You may leave Skye, but I would be awfully careful, for I predict Zoey will not take this news welcoming. I have given you the element of air, so you may move around quickly, and also you needn't worry about going in the sun anymore, for I have also taken care of that," Nyx smiled at him. "Stark, remember, my child. I will always be in your heart. I will help you and guide you. I will always love you." Nyx disappeared.

Stark smiled to himself.

Stark silently packed his things while Zoey rested, and called the element of air to him for the first time. He felt a small breeze touch his face.

"Oh, air. Please take me to Hermione."

Stark closed his eyes, and felt his feet come off the ground. He wasn't too sure how air would get him out of the house, but he did not stress about it, because after about one minute, he was in a dormitory.

Very nice looking, with red damask wallpaper and a double bed with decorative pillows. Stark looked round the corner, and saw another door. _Must be an en-suite._ He thought.

Stark could not see Hermione anywhere, so he decided to wait for her. After about fifteen minutes, the door opened, and a very good-looking Hermione gasped.

"Woah, this has been happening to me too often," said Hermione, quietly to herself. "Stark, wow, it's great to see you," she leaned into hug him.

"Hermione, I've so much to tell you!" said Stark, and sat back down on the bed. He took in a deep breath. "It all started when I changed schools…"

Ginny easily found Harry in the spare classroom, practising spells. Harry turned around when he heard the familiar click of Ginny's shoes. He walked up to Ginny, and kissed her, hard.

"Hey babe," he said, and kissed her again, hands on her hips. He moved the upwards towards her chest, and started gently squeezing her breasts. Ginny pulled away. Harry was surprised.

"I thought you said you wanted to do it," he mumbled, a little embarrassed.

"_Oh, right, that's why you kissed me like that," _thought Ginny. In true, she did want to seal the deal, but not here. In fact, she had actually come to break up with Harry.

"Ah well, if that's the case," replied Ginny, smiling cheekily. "I don't think we should do it here. Where…oh where can we go?" Ginny thought for bit. "Ah yes! The room of requirement!" MagiCollege had copied the idea from Hogwarts, a long time ago.

Harry grinned and they both ran there like eager little puppies.

"Oh wow, Stark, I can't believe what you've been through!" Hermione hugged him tightly. But suddenly she found her self drawn to his lips. She kissed him, quickly. She kissed him again, but this time, harder. He fell down on to her pillow, and this time Stark kissed her back. His tongue travelled all around her mouth. His hands found themselves gently pulling Hermione's skirt down. Hermione, to Stark's horror, got up.

_Ah, damn it. What have I done now?_ He thought.

"James Stark, I really do like you. But we just can't do that here. Anyone could just walk in!" Hermione thought about what happened with Ginny when she said that. "We must go somewhere a little more…private." Hermione paused. "Oh, I just know the perfect place! The room of requirement!"

Stark had no idea what she was on about, but he just followed as she ran out the door.

"Think of…something romantic. King sized bed, fairy lights on the ceiling, or maybe a…hot tub?" Ginny said, grinning.

"That is absolutely fine," replied Harry, not particularly caring about the location or furniture.

Suddenly a heart shaped king size bed appeared.

"Did you think this?" asked Harry. He thought it was too much.

"Yeah, don't you like it?"

"Well…truthfully, I think it is too much,"

Ginny breathed out a long breath.

"Nothing is ever good enough for you," Ginny said, turning away.

"This is not about what is good enough for me! Why can't we just do it normally, is all I'm asking,"

"What, in my dorm, where everyone can hear us? Please. They'll think of me as some sort of slag." Ginny folded her arms and turned away.

_But you are a slag! Everyone knows! _Harry thought. The number of times he had caught her flirting with other men. Always on and off, they were. Perhaps now it was the time to end it, Harry thought.

"Ginny, listen. I know we've been together for about two years now, but I've had enough; it's your cheeky attitude, always going off with other men, you always make big deals out of little issues and well frankly, I don't think you are the Ginny I fell in love with at Hogwarts." Harry told this truthfully, and fairly. Ginny was left looking flabbergasted.

She was going to fight back; going to tell him he was _nothing _without her, but then Harry just left. Ginny felt more alone than ever. She sat down on the bed and cried. She hadn't cried since First Year, when she had been teased by her brothers one summer holiday. She felt like that little girl she was then. Harry was the only thing that kept her strong.

"It's right over here…" said Hermione, holding Stark's hand as she opened the door to the Room of Requirement. She surprisingly saw Ginny Weasley, weeping on a bed. Thankfully, Ginny did not notice her, which gave Hermione time to slip away back outside.

"Damn it," cursed Hermione.

"What's up?" asked Stark.

"There is a girl I know in there – and she's bawling like baby!"

Stark laughed. Hermione remained serious. She gave him the '_don't laugh! This is serious' _look.

"What?" he said, grinning.

"This girl is my friend and I don't know why she is crying! Something could be wrong!"

"If something is wrong, it's probably not your problem," said Stark, firmly but gently.

"Fine then, but you can drink me again in my dorm," Stark smiled.

"Oh wait, that reminds me. When we, you know, drank for the first time, you bit me. How is that possible if you don't have fangs?"

"Oh, but I do. You see, my grandmother, she was a vampyre. Actually, she was the queen of them. But then this stupid teen took her place. She is quite angry about that,"

Stark stopped on the way to the dorm. She didn't mean…?

"By any chance, is your grandfather Scottish?"

"Yeah, he's called Seoras. I think my mother could've been a vampyre, but apparently, you can't become a full fledgling genetically. You need to be Marked. That's why me and mum only got the teeth," she smiled at the end.

"You're…you're grandmother was Sgiach, the queen of Vampyres?"

"Former queen," Hermione corrected, frowning.

"Me and Zoey, we stayed with you're grandmother on the Isle of Skye for about three months. Also with Seoras. Wow, I had no idea you were related."


End file.
